too loving (who cares)
by 155cm
Summary: unapologetic pre-sex action, the intertwining of limbs as a metaphor for both adoration and lust. not as sinful as it sounds (maybe)


**disclaimer:** Love Live isn't mine, unfortunately

* * *

It's days like these that are spent with the lights off and curtains drawn, home alone with no one but each other when Maki remembers that her relationship with Nico has developed a long way from their initial light bickering and chaste kisses stolen when no one was looking.

Sure, they still do all that now, but Maki and Nico have been together for so long now that to limit their relationship to a select few actions would be impossible. They're not white and black, they're all shades of the spectrum of the rainbow, experiencing all, feeling all, loving each and every moment they spend with each other.

They especially love days like these, when their hot breaths linger on each other's skin and they're so far lost in their need and desire for each other that all pretenses are dropped, all arguments forgotten. There's something beautiful about the loss of logic and welcome of instinct, a primal lust and love that Maki and Nico indulge in because they trust each other enough to know they are perfectly safe in each other's hands.

Maki's head is thrown back, hands gripping the sheets as Nico sucks a wet trail down her neck and between the valley of her breasts, bra and blouse long discarded to the floor, crumpled and forgotten in their initial haste. Right now, she doesn't care that there will be marks left on her body impossible to be concealed in the thick of spring, all Maki knows is that with each tender brush of Nico's skin against her own, Maki is being claimed. Devoured. She's irrevocably Nico's, and she _loves_ it.

Maki's not so lost in her pleasure that she neglects to move herself, though. Her eager fingers uncurl from the sheets and travel beneath the hem of the skirt Nico is wearing, fingers barely brushing against the apex of Nico's thighs before being brushed aside by the shorter girl moving away.

"Calm down Maki-chan, why so _eager?"_ Maki swears Nico purrs right into her ear, breath hot and tone mischievous as she grabs Maki's hands to settle them on her thigh instead. Maki instinctively yelps when Nico moves her hands from Maki's waist to slide down to grope her butt from behind, and she leans back to meet Nico's amused smirk with her own flushed face of indignation.

Frowning (not _pouting,_ though Nico would certainly disagree) at her girlfriend, Maki shifts slightly on Nico's bed so that she's now straddling the shorter girl from the front, sitting securely on her lap. "You promised we would do what I wanted today."

Nico rolls her eyes at the petulant tone that Maki has subconsciously adopted. She has to admit though, when Maki speaks like that she could probably ask Nico if she could sit on her shoulders for a week and Nico'd agree without thinking twice – it's a good thing that Maki has yet to figure out exactly how attractive her voice is to Nico.

"We have hours. The whole night, even. We can take things as slow as we want." As if to emphasise her point, Nico rolls her hips upwards, gently and teasingly so that she brushes against Maki with just enough pressure to have the other girl gasping and clutching her tighter.

"What if I don't want to wait?" Maki asks, eyebrows raised in a seductive challenge. It's an admirable attempt at composure, but judging from the dampness between her thighs Nico can feel how wet Maki is, can feel how badly she wants her and _knows_ the other girl is tethering on the edge.

Nico loves pushing her over – so long as she's falling with her, of course.

Humming, she removes her hand from on Maki's butt (sometimes she's still amazed that she's even allowed to touch such a sacred, magnificent body part – Maki has a wonderful behind that Nico would create a shrine for if only she had a place to set it up) to join her other one that's already beginning to tug down Maki's school skirt. Maki had been so eager to catch up with Nico on a rare day off from university that she had rushed over straight after school. Well, Nico won't complain too much if she needs to help her with the laundry later.

"Well, I guess it's a good thing I don't want to wait either," Nico says, this time not stopping Maki's wandering fingers. Honestly, she can poke fun at the other all she wants – Nico knows that at the end of the day, Maki and her are always in tune, and in this case, it just so happens to be that they have a mutual craving for intimacy after weeks of separation.

"Don't keep me waiting, Maki-chan."

* * *

 **a/n:** decided not to put this in my other fic for obvious reasons-

anyway uhm

i have no excuse for this? at all? my word document for this is titled "why"

don't ask me to write penetration because I actually don't know how to


End file.
